Desert
by Star-of-Legolas
Summary: Ardeth Bey is not my property - although i wish he was!!! This has nothing to do with the mummy movies, just using ardeth as my medjai warrior and a story about him and other things. anyway read and review. in the middle of fixing it up..


Sheik Ardeth Bay - his name brought shivers to many. To some men he was an enemy - to some he was a friend, an ally. To women, he was dangerous, sensually so. To Shauri, he was dangerous, he invaded her dreams, and she had only seen him from afar, and on top a dune with his men behind him, beside him, his black robes flowing with the desert winds, his turban concealing his shoulder length midnight black hair and his features. His loyalty was his own, he gave his allegiance to his Sultan only for peace, but no man mattered to him more than that of his own convictions, his own blood, his men had been with him for years fighting for a just cause. His heart belonged to no man, no woman. Yet. That was because he had not met Shauri, she was half Arabian. Her father Arabian, her mother of the far away land of Native America, she wore her mothers tribal emblem on her left side of her forehead, a myriad of lines and curves. With long midnight black hair and dark eyes, she invited no man near her. She could kill easily as she had been taught to her by her parents, they knew that their cause would take them away early from her, so they gave her everything for survival.  
  
She was the Princess Shauri - loyal only to her father - not to the blood thirsty Sultan who was her uncle. She hated him with all her soul, she knew that he had been the hand involved in her family's deaths and one day, she would see justice done. She knew that her thoughts could see her killed. So she kept all her secrets to herself, but she knew that she would not be able to keep her hatred for her uncle a secret for long.  
  
THE CITY OF JIDDAH  
  
His long hair swept its way down her body as his mouth travelled down wards to her belly button. His beard did wondrous things to her, tickling her, arousing her beyond limits. Her legs moved restlessly under him, and then his mouth was on hers, his tongue duelling with hers, he whispered sweet nothings to her. "You are my soul mate, one day we shall meet and be one." He whispered tenderly in her ear.  
  
"Always I am yours". She whispered into his mouth as he deepened the kiss when he finally claimed her as his own as he did every other night. She belonged only to him.  
  
She woke up with a start, and was embarrassed to realise it was when she had climaxed in her dream, he had disappeared into the night. Slowly she got up and bathed with the help of a good friend, whose loyalty lay with her. "Your cheeks are rosy Shauri" "I dreamt of him, oh Mali, will I ever meet him?" "The Sultan has invited him to the convention, promising not to arrest him, he is to come unarmed and with a few men in peace". Shauri sighed, to finally meet him.  
  
But it was not to be so, the Sultan demanded her presence in the antechamber, he seemed keen to keep her away from the Sheik. She bowed slightly to him, the sight of him made her sick to her stomach.  
  
"Ah princess, you honour us with your presence; did you come to swear allegiance to us once and for all?" The Sultan eyed her, she was a stunning creature, but he knew her loyalty lay elsewhere, and he would find out where. "You flatter me your highness, I did not dream you would want my allegiance, when my father and mother betrayed you". She replied.  
  
"Your sister was only too happy to give me her allegiance amongst other things anyway it was worth a try, so what brings you here? Is it the thought of meeting the sheik? He hasn't arrived, as yet, mayhap he will not, he is a cautious man in all matters, do you think you would attract him my princess?". Shauri knew better than to fall for the trap he was laying open to her. "I had hoped to attract his protection against the vipers in the palace my lord". "Watch where you tread princess, you may of wrapped my brother around your finger, idiot that he was but not me, I am not a fool" "Fool? Because he fought for a just cause?" "That brought him death". The sultan countered. "If we all were brave enough as he, to fight for what we believe in, we would all be dead Sultan". "And who are you loyal to now princess?" "And have you kill me? Like you I am no fool, you will never be sure for whom I fight, you will never have my loyalty even when I am dead". "You are insobordinent; something that will earn you lashes". He answered leaning forward in his throne. "A treat you will give out personally, no doubt". "Guards! Take her to the dungeons and whip her, 50 lashes -" .he came down to her. "I know who has your loyalty princess; I believe it is the Sheik?" At seeing fire light in her eyes he smiled. " I thought so; strange how you follow a man you may never meet" She was dragged away. To the dungeons to receive her punishment. The whip stung her senseless, ripping her tender skin to shreds, blood ran freely, but she did not cry out, might Allah save her and kill the Sultan.  
  
"Sheik, it was good of you to accept my invitation, a shame though you missed the princess Shauri, she would have offered you amusement" "I do not use women for entertainment Sultan". "She is or was a beautiful thing, young and rash, with more spirit than an Arabian horse; I handed out a lesson to her for being loyal to others and not to me". "And what lesson is that?" "50 lashes of the whip". "Are you mad? No don't answer that, for I know that you are" He gave one of his men a look and he rushed off to do the silent bid.  
  
JAL' HADAR (HIDDEN CITY) IN THE GULF OF OMAN  
  
Shauri was carried into the tent and laid face down on the cushions. Ardeth took off his turban and tended to her back. He burned with anger inside, he knew the princess, not personally though, her father had been a brave man, they had fought many times together. Sultan Omar had taught him much in his growing years, and now that he was Sheik, he had become allies with Omar intending to destroy all who would plunder the poor and the defenceless as this Sultan was wont to do. Shauri, so precious a jewel, she would have his protection, but he would never allow her to meet him, to do so would endanger her even more than what she already was. Her back was cleaned and herbs were applied to her lashes. He noticed the tattoo of a blue butterfly on her right shoulder blade, so mystical a creature, just like her. She moaned in pain and silent tears ran down her cheeks. "Please do not hurt me". She begged softly. "I will never hurt you young one, I will only give you pleasure". He pulled back. Where had that come from? Those dreams no doubt. He stood up in a rush and nearly collided with his medicine woman. "Tend her old one, she has endured enough pain to last her a lifetime". With that he pulled on his turban and left.  
  
3 days later she woke. She had dreamt of hands, so rough yet gentle on her skin. Healing her. "Thankyou". She said to the old woman. "The sheik tended to you him, now he has gone to battle and he wished that you returned home when you are strong enough for the journey". "I wish to thank him personally". "You cannot, to meet him, will mean your death when you return to the palace" "I do not live in the palace, I live in the orphanage home and tend to the young children, I have given up my title and riches, and it serves no purpose anymore". She stood up and knocked over a vase in her haste. She was weak she knew, but she must leave, go back to the orphanage, who knew what the Sultan would do if he had an idea against the lost children. "I need a mount please". She asked the guard, he bowed to her and went and brought her a stallion, black as the night.  
  
She mounted up, but a hand on her leg stopped her. Surprised she looked down, to the dark eyes piercing her with it's intense gaze. "You go in haste princess". A masculine voice asked gently. She looked down into dark brown eyes; his turban covered his mouth and his hair, but left only his eyes uncovered. "Your sheikh has asked me to leave when I am ready, I am ready now". "But you are weak; the sheikh is not a monster". "I never said he was, -". She looked up onto the ridge and giggled. "What is funny?" The man asked. "The promise the sheikh once made to his people, that all that had his protection would know him personally, and yet he hides from me, as if I were a disease". "Not a disease but a stunning creature that could win his heart". With that the man strode off, not hearing Shauri's gasp of disbelief, was this the sheikh? Well that was his loss; he obviously felt nothing for her, and why would he? He didn't know her at all, fool that she was, counting the chickens before they hatched. Shauri nudged her mount into a trot, and doing so she covered her head with the turban leant to her by the old woman. The sheikh turned to look at the old woman. "She left before she has had a chance to heal". The old woman hid her laughter with her answer; she did not want to displease him. "She wanted you around her, not an old woman, you do not trust her". "And why should I?" He answered coldly trying hard to hide his anxiety. "Because she believes in you, your cause, you are blind not to see it Sheikh". "See what?" He asked, already not liking the response. "That she is your soul mate, and you have let her go, all you men are the same, full of nonsense pride, find her Sheikh before the Sultan does" *********************************************************************  
  
Ardeth's fury grew at the thought of Sultan laying another hand on the Princess. The old woman was quick to see the thought that he was foolish to allow escape him. In his frustration, Ardeth dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, turning away from the old woman so as she had no chance of reading anymore into his mind. He composed himself and turned to face her again. He graciously bowed to the old woman in thanks and appreciation for her healing powers. As he rose again, their eyes met. "Ardeth, don't be a fool -. Seeing the pain in his eyes. - I have known you for too long, your soul is true. I know you are not foolish to think you can escape your destiny". Her eyes showing compassion for the boy who she help raise from the day he was born. "Ah Ardeth, raising her hand to his face, how quickly times have passed and look at you now, a handsome young man, your father would be proud". She was the only one who he would allow such direct and boldness. She remembered again what she set out to tell him and continued with a strong glare in her eye, her face in the waning moonlight showing the years of her own torment. "Ardeth, your people love you and respect you that are not gained by many. You were coded with your destiny long before you were born".  
  
Ardeth looked to the distance and swallowed hard to keep the lump from jumping out his mouth -not quite sure if he would have been given a choice would he have asked for the same fate. After all he is the Sheikh, it would be improper to show his feelings.  
  
She turned his head back to meet her eyes. He looked into them to see the years of knowledge and wisdom he grew to admire, and in most cases, relied on. She said. "I am still trying to decide if that is a gift or a curse my dear boy". He gave her a half smile; she had said what he was feeling. With that she left him staring back into the horizon, which always gave him such pleasure to watch. Ever since he could remember, he loved to spend endless hours talking to the stars and watch the dancing Oracash Beetles, most times he would catch them in mid flight. As he did so, he said. "The smallest things in life hold such great power".  
  
That thought brought a smile to the Sheikh's face, but also gave him such sorrow, his memory takes him back when he and his mother would talk for hours, neither one of them would be able to sleep awaiting the return of his father. He knew she believed in fathers cause, but he also knew his mothers agony, though she would hide it well, secretly she detested what father lived and would easily die for, she grew to detest it. Fathers so called cause kept him away from her too many nights. Nights turned to months, month's turn to years, and at most it seemed her whole life was spend without him. Their sleepless nights together had given Ardeth the insight he has treasured to this day, but it has not come easy, he learnt from an early age, greatness and wisdom come at a price.  
  
He sighed, and realised he had been standing alone for some time with the dust still settling from the princess's hasty retreat. He looked around him to see the skies were telling him there was a storm coming, very subtle but still detectable to those who knew how to read the skies for danger. As he headed toward his home, he realised that the storm wasn't the only thing coming to the gulf of Oman; he also knew there was a storm taking place in his heart. He knew there was one person who would help him with this dilemma. One person who would steer him away from the claws of a woman's heart and remind him of what is important-taking care of his people from harm and keeping order, they were the duties that required his attention and focus, not a woman.  
  
He would start out on his journey at first light; he would travel the 5 days to see Khali. Khali was his second father, so to speak. He would take with him two of his most trusted companions. His mind was set, he took one more look around and went to bed he had a long journey ahead of him.  
  
  
  
THE OPEN DESERT  
  
As Shauri raced away she felt the anger and frustration well up inside her, she did the only thing she could, run, run as fast and far as she could. With a loud holler and a strike of her heel to the side of her horse, Shauri's demands were met. They raced like the wind, her hair falling out of her turban but she didn't care, she slightly raised herself off her horse for more speed and balance, her horse quickened his speed, his strides seemed like they weren't touching ground. Shauri's heart was racing, her head was pounding with thoughts, thoughts she tried to leave behind her as the wind rushed passed her, the force of the speed at which they were travelling was pushing her backward, with all her might she stayed steady. Shauri's further demands became unyielding, her eyes welled with tears, and she thought if she could just make this horse go faster. Her horse sensing her every thought stretched out his neck and narrowed his body to prepare for what was about to take place.  
  
Another strike from Shauri and her horse reacted with a huff, raised his head and took Shauri to speeds she had not experienced before; their velocity became something unnatural even to her. She no longer felt the pounding of the hoofs on the sand, but a lighter sound, which gave the sensation they had lifted off the ground like moving on air. Her fleeting thoughts seemed to pass through her mind as quick as her and her horse were travelling. Shauri felt a power raise from the depths of her soul which consumed the whole of her being, she was unable to stop it nor could she control it, her scarf had fallen away from her shoulders and as she turned to follow it's path, it floated higher and disappeared into the night sky. She focused forward again, her thoughts took over, they had a life of it's own, she felt alien to herself, this new life form was rising to all that her mind had buried for so long. She knew she could not contain herself anymore; she could no longer live her life the way others wanted her to. She could no longer allow the Sultan to live out his selfish, sadistic ways; he relished on fear and made that his triumph. All the years of controlling her anger, repressing her feelings had reached breaking point.  
  
She recalled the pain of her parents death, the torture which her twin sister was subjected to, her wounds were so severe they inevitably lead her to her death, the hate for the Sultan, the years of pain, guilt, anguish, and most of all, her love burnt for the man she couldn't have, her fear of never having him. It was all too much to contain any longer. At that point she yanked on the reins, her horse gave out a loud cry of displeasure, reared upwards nearly knocking them both to the ground. She used all her strength to bring the horse to a grinding holt.  
  
Whilst the horse was still trying to gather his balance Shauri leapt off and fell to her knees, bringing her hands to her face, all the while yelling to the night. "WHY, WHY DID HE DO IT? WHY MY FAMILY? WHY THE CRUELTY. WHY, WHY HAVE YOU NO MERCY??" Shauri hardly could pronounce her words between sobs.  
  
Her cries echoed to the vast night sky. The wrath of her anger charging through her soul, clenching her fists in rage she made no effort to stop or calm her trembling body, she would allow herself to feel all of it right then and there, all at once. No reply to her questions were forthcoming, neither did she expect one. She sobbed without stopping for what seemed like hours.  
  
Her horse still panting after some time, made some demands on her for water. His head nudging her on the shoulder. She realised she had forgotten about him, slowly raised herself off the ground, unable to move any quicker. Firstly because she was still too weak but also because of what that outburst had done to her. She felt like she had been turned inside out. Wiping her tears from her face with her clothes and taking some deep breaths she pulled herself together again. After both her and her horse drank water, she thought she would walk him for a while.  
  
Shauri patted her horse and realised they were going to be the best of friends. She felt a special bond with her horse. She had shared her pain with a creature of nature. She giggled to herself at the thought of the whole idea of it and put it down to the horse following its instincts and commands as it was trained to do. But still couldn't help but think that she had a companion when she felt the most alone, and when she felt the most pain. She wasn't alone; she felt comfort in that thought. Her father would think she had gone senile at the contemplation of it, but Shauri always understood the link between man and beast. Her father would say 'who would think you could feel comfort from an animal'. The horse answered with a nod of his head as if he understood. She smiled and thought, coincidence? Maybe.  
  
She also realised there was no turning back now; she had to act on her convictions. She knew what it meant to do so, instant death. But not to, would mean she may as well give her soul to Sultan. Something inside her had changed, it felt like she was re-born, she felt different; a shift had come over her. She raised her head and made a promise to her family, as of now she would avenge their deaths. She would make no effort to hide it from the world. She would see the Sultan take his last breathe on this earth, she would make sure of it. Shauri had sealed her fate; her destiny has been set in stone. She was surprised at her own wakefulness. She had changed, she had become a warrior, she was no longer a princess but a woman who was no longer ruled by law, the Sultan would die eventually, how? she did not know but it would be by her own hand. She would not rest until the Sultan was dead. She had taken on her fathers cause and would now make it her own. For the first time in her life she felt a power through her veins she had never felt before. She now had her purpose; strangely enough she wasn't feeling too weary. She would begin to plan her own strategy from that moment.  
  
Shauri and her horse walked the rest of the night at a slow pace back to the orphanage. Not only did she have a mission in the making, the children also needed her. She knew they kept her sane in a cold sadistic world, which as of today, had the power to change, and was determined to do so, at whatever cost to her. As she looked up into the night sky, she noticed at a distance the change in weather patterns, she knew she had to make haste, the storm was approaching. As she stopped to re-evaluate her position, an Oracash beetle landed on the muzzle of her horse, she let out a laugh and her horse motioned his head in annoyance that the beetle had decided to make his muzzle a resting place. Shauri gently picked up the Beetle and cupped it into her hands saying "The smallest things in life hold such great power". With that the beetle flew away, and Shauri was left with her thoughts. She and her horse walked on.Shauri walked without speaking another word until she reached the orphanage.  
  
THE ORPHANAGE  
  
The open doors led Shauri to believe that something was amiss, for one the doors were never open during the arrival of a sandstorm, and two she could not hear the laughter of children, something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. She breathed in deeply and pushed the doors even wider, a empty playground greeted her, she called out to some of the children hoping that they were hiding, that they had seen her approach from afar and were playing a game of hide and seek with her. Something cold and wet smothered her hand as she laid it on a pillar, looking at it, she realized it was blood. Death tentatively slid its tendrils around her heart, no, not the children, innocent souls.  
  
"Shauri, the children, - the sultan had them taken last night to the dungeons, when he could not find you; the guards came armed with scimitars".  
  
Mali came to her, tears staining her dirty face. Shauri opened her arms to her and comforted her. "do not worry, I will find a way to take them away from there, I am here now". Shauri looked around her. Despair came to her, what was she to do? she could always go back and ask the Sheikh for his help, but no, then he would order her to hide in his tent until everything was done. She would go at it alone, with Mali of course. But she was tired and thirsty, and the nearby well called to her. Mali eyed her, Shauri was different, she seemed harder, more colder, may be the princess had changed for the better, and finally tell the sultan where to go.  
  
Ardeth faced north, debating whether to go to Khali, two of his men sat silent behind him, waiting for his decision. He sighed and nudged his mount with his powerful thighs, and Kacem his stallion obeyed the silent order and took the first step forward, towards the desert, towards his master's mentor. They were riding at a fast pace for two hours only stopping for short amounts of time to water and rest the horses, taking them quickly through the desert before sunset would mean death to their mounts if they did not take care of them properly. But something told Ardeth to halt, and he did, not realising why until he looked down to the white sand and saw that Kacem had just trodden on a blue butterfly, just like the one that Shauri had on her shoulder, was it a sign? He looked back to his men. "Go to Khali, ask him to wait for me, I have something else to do first". They obeyed him without question and continued the journey to Mecca. He looked up at the skies and prayed, the dead butterfly was an omen, that Shauri was in danger, and he must help her or save her. He turned his mount and went back to his home, to bring his army to the orphanage and see what was happening.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The sound of hooves brought her attention to the gates, and black clothed men surrounded her. One man in particular stood out amongst all the others, he came to her, purpose in his stride, he did not halt until he was in front of her, and he towered over her by a head.  
  
"You look tired princess, you should have rested longer". His voice was so deep and beguiling. Her head rose a notch to meet his gaze. "I am fine Sheik, I have something to do". She made to move in the direction of her mount but he detained her with a hand on her arm. He looked around, and nodded agreeing with her. "The sultan has done his worst again, taking the children, bait, so he can lure you to his lair". His gaze met hers again. "Bait or no bait, the sultan will pay for all that he has done to my family, and me and to my people". "Pride will get you nowhere Shauri". Mali whispered from behind her. Shauri had forgotten that her faithful servant and friend was there listening. Shauri took a deep breath; she will take his offer of help. "Have you come to help me?" she asked the sheikh. "No, I have come for you; it is no secret that the sultan wishes you dead, for your allegiance to me, amongst other things". "These other things being -?" She asked. He took her arm and led her away from his men. "You are like a disease in my blood, since I tended to you I cannot get you out of my mind, you are a beautiful woman Shauri, that alone can lead me to my death besides I saw the blue butterfly dead in the desert it reminded me of you". Shauri's nerves stood on end, Ardeth continued his speech. "Your tattoo, it was the same one I saw, and if the omen proves true then you are in danger". All she could see of his face were his eyes, his turban hid his hair, and he wore a cloth as did his men across the lower part of their faces. "You will not die sheikh, ever; you live in the hearts of our people". She answered softly. Her voice wove a spell around him; he shook his head to clear his mind. "A myth maybe, but I am a flesh and blood man, with needs as any other man but I do not live in your heart". He answered to her softly so noone would hear them. Shauri looked down away from him. He was many things to her.  
  
"You live in my heart, and in my dreams, but I do not wish to hurt you by saying that the children are important to me, and the sultan will kill them, he has no qualms about it". Ardeth caressed her face. "If one child is hurt, his death is imminent, ride with me to the palace". It was a request not an order and she answered him by taking his offered hand. He mounted up on his horse and pulled up in front of him. "Your mount could use some rest, your speed across the desert has tired him". Shauri was going to ask him how he knew this but somehow she knew that he had men all over the place. Watching and waiting.  
  
She could feel his hard body against her back, moving to the gentle gait of their horse, she closed her eyes and let herself be seduced by thoughts and the scent of him, so close to her, and yet so far. Ardeth tightened his hold on her when he realised that she had fallen asleep, already her head lay against his chest, and he could smell the fragrance of jasmine in her hair, she was so trustworthy, and he knew deep down that the ride across the desert had brought home the truths that had been denied to her for so long, she was no longer royalty, but one with him. Fighting for a cause, for injustices done. Together they would fight side by side as the Fates had long predicted it. Her restlessness brought his mind back to the present, she was dreaming, may Allah have mercy on his soul, she moved around on the saddle nearly unseating herself, and she did torturous things to his body, it was reacting instinctively and without anybody noticing it, he moved her around, so she would not be able to feel him beneath her, hard. A cough sounded from behind him and he turned sharply to see his best friend Haroun hiding a smirk behind his hand. His friend was no fool; he could tell what he was doing. "You need to take the fire out of your blood my friend, and best you do it soon, you are unfit for battle". Haroun advised him softly, so the others wouldn't hear him. "Now is not the time or the place haroun, we have things to do". Ardeth assured him softly. "Yes we do, but your mind is not on the battle ahead, but on the woman sitting in your lap, she is like wood feeding the fire". Ardeth looked down at her, he was right, but he could not settle his body's needs right now, they had children to save, and a sultan to kill, his needs for Shauri would have to wait, torture it may be, but he had no choice. -"Ardeth -" . Shauri purred his name out in her sleep. He looked down at her surprised that she even dreamt of him. "Shauri, wake up, we are reaching the city". He nudged her gently awake.  
  
Reaching the city of Jiddah, the army hid their horses behind some stalls that were fortunately hidden from the view of the palace. Ardeth stayed beside her, giving her his protection, his men behind him spreading once they reached the limits of the palace walls. "Shauri -". Ardeth stopped her and made her face him. "Do not show him that the children are your weakness, be strong, we will not fail". Shauri's eyes clouded with unshed tears. "Nothing will happen to you, noone can take you away from me, you are mine". He vowed to her softly. She nodded and led them to the side entrance of the palace, where few guards roamed.  
  
She entered slowly looking all around her, making sure noone was there to see her arrival, then ardeth came in behind her, she could feel him so close to her it brought wanton ideas to her head. She shook her head. "Are you ill?" He asked softly. He touched her arm. She smiled at him. " No, I am fine, clearing my mind of thoughts". He must have guessed what she was thinking because his eyes went dark and full of desire. "We will discuss these thoughts later Shauri, and if I am right in what you are thinking then we will try to find a way to make them real, if that is acceptable?". She nodded and led the way down the corridor. She led the way down to the dungeons, and while noone was watching, she slipped away, her mind was set, the sultan would die today, she had hidden a knife in her boot and soon it would feel the blood of a cursed man. Ardeth would be angry she knew, she would make it up to him. He would free the children and take them back to the orphanage, and seek her out, to kill her for disobeying him. Shauri walked into the harem, Mabusa came to her. "Princess, the sultan calls for you, he has a deal to make with you". Shauri nodded and went to the court. There he sat, full of himself, with gold and women around him. How insecure he was.. "Ah princess, so good to see you, we were wondering where you had wandered off too". His voice silky yet threatening. Shauri nodded acknowledging his words. "yes you took the children, at least they have a roof over their heads, noone could say you did not care for them, taking them into your home". Shauri implied he had done this for the good of the children? The sultan stood up. "I did it to lure you here princess so you can succumb to me once and for all. He shouted. - leave us !!!!!". he waved his hands around wildly. "careful where you tread princess, you may loose your head, your precious sheik is dead, we found him in the desert". "do you expect me to believe that Sultan?, forgive me, but I have just left the sheik's bed, and he is alive and well, full of energy". She smiled smugly, he did not need to know the truth. "you shared his bed ?, you are mine princess to do with as I please". "no I am his, always have been and always will be, as for the children - they are but extra mouths to feed, do with them as you please". Shauri turned away as if she didn't care. "you do not care for the orphans?, you worked there with them, taught them, gave them food -" . the sultan turned her to him. " I care, but I care more for my own life, someone once told me to look after myself, that the world could look after itself, but I came for one thing sultan, you". The sultan smiled. "at last, you are here to be with me ?, to be my sultaness?" He asked eagerly. "no sultan, to kill you". She brought the knife out and with all her strength, pushed the knife until it entered his body. He gasped in disbelief. "you will die for this". He whispered to her. "that will be difficult sultan, for your guards are all in the dungeons, noone will save you". Haroun said as he came up behind her. He looked at her. Then at her knife and took it from her. Blood staining her hand. "Ardeth is furious with you, I would wait until he has cooled down Shauri, he does not think straight when he is angry, the children have been taken back to the orphanage, mali will attend to them". Shauri nodded and looked back at the lifeless form of the sultan. "strange, I thought I would feel different with this". She muttered before moving away from the now dead sultan, who would no longer hurt her or her people, her family finally avenged. "you will feel different tomorrow, go now, a small army awaits to escort us back to camp". She made her way to her mount that one of the guards was holding and mounted. In silence they made their way back to the desert, towards her new home, because no matter what she was not going to lose Ardeth. The old medicine woman greeted her, as she dismounted. "you need to freshen, your journey was long and hard". "where is the sheik?". Shauri asked. The medicine woman smiled. "he is at the lagoon, cooling off more than his temper princess". The old woman answered. "please I am no longer a princess, call me Shauri". "as you wish". The medicine woman nodded. "I am Salana, I have known the sheik for many years since he was borne, he is a gentle man, he will never hurt you". Shauri nodded. Then entered the tent, she would make herself presentable for what was to come, she hoped the outcome would be one that they had both thought upon on the ride to Jiddah. She could not wait until Ardeth decided to make her his. Once and for all. Making her way to the lagoon, she thought about many things, and for once in her life she would take the initiative, she was commence the joining, then it would be up to him to finish. She saw him, he was tense, sitting by the water, staring across it, and the moon reflected her face on it. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I am -". She cut him off. "Please do not be angry, what I did was my decision, I never did ask you to protect me, all I did was ask that you help me free them". She asked him gently. She knelt by him and looked around. Then into his eyes. "Is there somewhere we can go where we will be alone?" she requested, allowing his ego to mend a bit. "My tent -". She put a finger on his lips silencing him. "No, somewhere here amongst nature, there is something I have to do". He led her to a small cave; he built a fire without her request, reading her thoughts. Then he stood to his full height and waited. Shauri took a deep breath then walked over to him. She reached up and kissed him, hesitant at first, but then he responded, only their lips were touching, and then her hands were on his body, as she proceeded to remove his clothing. "Do not think I have done this before, I am using my imagination". He smiled at her in response. When he made to remove hers, she took a step back. The fire was behind her and it illuminated her, giving her an ethereal glow. She removed her clothing herself, not that she wore much, only a light covering. He took a deep breath. She was beautiful and she was his. She went back to him and allowed his hands on her; she kissed his neck, his chest, and putting her hands on his arms she pulled him down with her onto the pile of their clothes. She pushed him to sit down and sat on him kissing him with all the passion she felt, he met her demands with equal passion. She moved so that she was facing him full on, he was as ready as she was. "Make me yours Sheik, I need you". She was panting hard with need. "it will hurt you in this position". He offered her a chance to feel little pain in another way. "nothing you do can hurt me, it will only be this once and then it will not pain me anymore, I will endure it, do it now". She kissed him harder then before, as he reached down and guided himself inside her, he felt her barrier, hesitated. "no hesitations Ardeth". With that statement she let her self down and cried out as his full length pierced her maidenhead and sheathed him fully inside her. They stopped and looked at one another. Both shivering with heat. "I am yours now and forever Ardeth, will you ever leave me now that you have claimed me?". "never will I leave you, we are soulmates, together at first in dreams and now in life". With that he brought her to her first climax and then he let himself go to the stars with her.  
  
  
  
That's it for ardeth, for now that is, I wrote this 4 years ago.. Go figure why I've only posted this now. 


End file.
